Feedback, America's Real Life Superhero!
The Origin Of Feedback, as told by Feedback himself! “Every morning, I wake up to a mechanical alarm clock, put on my dampening suit, and cross my fingers that the game I’m about to play is going to be the “right” one. If I don’t, two things happen. One, my feedback field remains active and I fry every electronic piece of equipment within 30 feet of me. And two, I will have no superpowers to save the world.” “My name is Feedback, and this is my story of how I helped The Aquabats!” “Before the explosion that infused my body with the feedback field, I was simply a computer scientist and a little out of touch with computer games. That’s where a remarkable group of people known as Tech Support comes in. They assess my missions, supply me with the games I need, monitor my progress, and patch me up — because the greater the intensity at which I use the powers, the faster they dissipate. “What I haven’t told you is …if I use a game ability, I lose a memory. Every act of heroism that requires these powers is a conscious choice to lose part of who I am. Sometimes that isn’t easy to do. “But what other choice do I have? “The world needs a hero.” Feedback Meets The Aquabats! I was doing a patrol around Rancho Cucamonga, California, when I learned that Deathmatch had captured my wife, Sarah, my heroic children, Feedbit and Feedbyte, along with DangerWoman and the Aquabats! DangerWoman was able to telepathically tell me what is going on, in which she revealed that The Aquabats were her friends, who during her early years as a singing superheroine, that she came to their rescue, when the Margaret Ray Of Aquabat Fandom, Insania, was madly in love with them and they could NOT love her back. The Aquabats called DangerWoman for help and she came to their rescue, in which she fixed her wagon and sent her running to the police station, where she turned herself in. Being that usually, I would have Tech Support helping me, but because of a great tragedy that happened six years ago, in which most of them got killed at the hands of my arch foe, Deathmatch, I only had DangerWoman to help me, being that despite her intellectual disability, she knows beans about video games and she also knows which ones are the correct ones for me, because of her special telepathic powers, in which she and I have a very powerful psychic telepathic link that was first forged and bonded at DragonCon 2007. I was able to find Deathmatch, Space Monster M and Insania, who were planning to cause harm to DangerWoman, Sarah, Feedbit, Feedbyte, The Danger Force Pets and these very brave superheroes, who DangerWoman told me that they are Ska Rock and Roll Superheroes. It was a good thing that she also told me to prepare myself with Band Hero, inasmuch as she prepared Feedbit and Feedbyte with Guitar Hero and Drum Hero! When DangerWoman said her famous line: Prepare to get such a headache! DANGER KARAOKE MICROPHONE!, The Villains were shaking in their boots, about to get a taste of DangerWoman and The Aquabats Musical Super Powers, along with my own musical video gaming powers, in which she and her special friends sang a song about me and to encourage me to fight back against not only my arch enemy, but also their arch enemies. I think it was called "Fight Back, Feedback!" Fight Back, FEEDBACK! Aquabats Super Show Extended Version Fight Back, Feedback! You are the hero who saves the day! Fight Back, Feedback! You are the one who can stop the evil in the world! FEEDBACK! With your Tech Support and Your Allies, Too! FEEDBACK! You are the savior of our world! You got to fight back, Feedback! Don't let Deathmatch get you down! Fight Back, Feedback! With your heroic allies, we will win the day! FEEDBACK! You got the power inside to fight for right! FEEDBACK! You are a hero that is true! You got to fight back, Feedback! Excelsior is here to help you! Fight Back, Feedback! With Beta Flight by your side! FEEDBACK! To help you in your fight against Deathmatch, you also have Danger Woman! FEEDBACK! The bad guys will NEVER, EVER WIN! The bad guys will NEVER, EVER WIN! Musical Interlude Feedback: Fight Back, Feedback! I am the hero who saves the day! Fight Back, Feedback! I am the one who can stop the evil in the world! FEEDBACK! With my Tech Support and my Kids Feedbit and Feedbyte, Too! FEEDBACK! I am the savior of our world! I have to fight back, Feedback! I won’t let Deathmatch get me down! Fight Back, Feedback! With my heroic allies, we will win the day! FEEDBACK! I got the power inside to fight for right! FEEDBACK! I am a hero that is true! I have to fight back, Feedback! Excelsior is here to help me! Fight Back, Feedback! With Beta Flight by my side! FEEDBACK! To help me in my fight against Deathmatch, I also have Danger Woman, Feedbit and Feedbyte! The bad guys will NEVER, EVER WIN! Feedbit: Fight Back, Dad! Fight Back! The bad guys will NEVER, EVER WIN! Feedbyte: Fight Back, Dadda! Fight Back! The bad guys will NEVER, EVER WIN! Musical Interlude The Aquabats: Fight Back, Feedback! You Are The Hero Who Saves The Day! Whoa! Fight Back, Feedback! You Are The One Who Can Stop The Evil In The World! FEEDBACK! With Your Tech Support, Feedbit, Feedbyte and Sarah Too! Whoa! FEEDBACK! You Are The Savior Of Our World! You Got To Fight Back, Feedback! Don’t Let Deathmatch Get You Down! Fight Back, Feedback! With Your Heroic Allies, We Will Win The Day! Whoa! FEEDBACK! You Got The Power Inside To Fight For Right! FEEDBACK! You Are a Hero That is True! You got to Fight Back, Feedback! Excelsior is here to help you! Whoa! Fight Back, Feedback! With Beta Flight, By Your Side! Whoa! FEEDBACK! To Help You In Your Fight Against Deathmatch, you also have DANGER WOMAN and THE AQUABATS! The Bad Guys Will NEVER, EVER WIN! Fight Back, Feedback! Fight Back! The Bad Guys Will NEVER, EVER WIN! Fight Back, Feedback! Fight Back! The Bad Guys Will NEVER, EVER WIN! Fight Back, Feedback! Fight Back! The Bad Guys WILL NEVER, EVER WIN! I was able to triumph over Deathmatch, Space Monster M and Insania, but I did lose some memories in the process. Thank goodness Danny Boy, The Fabio Swiss Collie, sensing that I was losing my memories, pounced me and growled, as if to tell me to stay down and don't move. Sarah said: Oh, Matt! You did it again! You saved the city, the kids, DangerWoman, The Aquabats And The Swiss Collie Family! Sarah also praised Danny Boy for detecting that I was about to lose my memories. Apparently, he was trained to detect if I was about to lose my memories after using my powers, like a dog who is trained to detect seizures in persons with epilepsy before it happens. As Danny Boy licked me on the face, the kids gave me a hug and said: Did the mean strangers try to hurt you, Daddy?!? I then said: Yes, they tried to hurt Daddy, but thanks to your god aunt, DangerWoman and her friends, The Aquabats, Daddy was able to come to the rescue. Of course, Deathmatch swore revenge on all of us, but my son sassed him and said: Tell It To Da Fudge, Deafmatch! I said to Feedbit: Don't you mean, Tell It To The Judge, Deathmatch, my little Feedbit?!? Feedbit: Yeah, Dadda! Feedbyte: Can God Aunt Ganga Woman And The Aquapants stay for dinna?!? Feedback: Don't you mean Can God Aunt DangerWoman And The Aquabats stay for Dinner, Feedbyte?!? Feedbyte: Yeah, Daddy! Can they stay for dinner?!? Feedback: Of course, Feedbyte! When MC Bat Commander accepted our invitation to dine, it was a great triumph in my heroic calling as a superhero and as a parent, to show common courtesy to some fellow superheroes. I even made them honorary members of Excelsior and they made my whole family honorary Aquacadets! And, thanks to DangerWoman, she was able to educate me about the song they sang about her, DANGER WOMAN, which made her internationally famous among these Aquacadets all over the internet.